duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
HMV: It's Halloween-lo-ween
Duchess Productions' Halloween Music Video of It's Halloween-lo-ween from Disneyland. Song: * It's Halloween-lo-ween Song From: * Disneyland Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Halloween Video Intro (2019)) * (Fade in from black) * (Maleficent's Castle Scene) * Cassandra: When the moon is full and bright on a starry, starry night, * Queen Beryl: And the wind is deadly still down your spine you feel a chill, * Gabby Gabby: Something spooky's in the air, you look around and no-one's there. * Princess Morbucks: Not a living soul in sight. Are there spirits out tonight? * Yzma: Then a bell starts to ring. All the ghosts come out to sing... * (Huey, Dewey, and Louie Marching Up to Donald's House): It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body. * (Tiny Ghost, and the Boo Brothers Dance): Let out a scream, (Whoo!) hooray it's Halloween! (It's Halloween) It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body. (Everybody) * (Dance Scene from Hotel Transylvania): It's Halloween, give a scream, it's Halloween! (Halloween) * Forte: From the mansion on the hill shrieks of laughter break the still. * Ratigan: Ghoulish figures start to wake, makes your knees begin to quake. * Rasputin: Ghostly music fills the air with minor chords to curl your hair * Ruber: Ghosts and goblins boogie shake to a dev'lish disco wake. * Ichy: Then a bell starts to ring. All the ghosts come out to sing... * (Velma Runs from a Pumpkin): It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body. * (Dance Scene from Thriller Night): Let out a scream, (Ahh!) hooray it's Halloween! (It's Halloween) * (Dance Scene from The Nightmare Before Christmas During "This is Halloween"): It's Halloween-lo-ween * (Tigger Dancing During "I Wanna Scare Myself"): ev'ry body. (Everybody) * (Taran Hanging from The Horned King's Castle): It's Halloween, (Yeah) give a scream, it's Halloween! * (Dance Scene from Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf During "The Werewolf Rock": (It's Halloween) It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body (Everybody) Let out a scream, (Ahh!) * (Running Scene from It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown): hooray it's Halloween! (Oh, oh) It's Halloween * (Wallace as a Wererabbit): -lo-ween ev'ry body (Everybody) * (George Freaks Out at the Bedsheet Thinking it's a Ghost): It's Halloween, (Yeah) give a scream, it's Halloween! (Ohh...) * Jessie: If you're young or if you're old, don't be left out in the cold. * Uncle Harry: For one night out of the year, hug a goblin without fear. * Nina Harper: Don a costume and a wig and dance a Halloweeny jig, * Ham Egg: And shake it left and shake it right 'cause it's Halloween tonight. * Cynthia: When the bell begins to ring * Hopper: Ev'ry body start to sing... Sing and sing and sing and sing, yeah * (Dance Scene from Corpse Bride): It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body. * (Trick-or-Treating Scene from Big City Greens: Blood Moon): (Everybody) Let out a scream, (Whoo!) * (Weremole Shaking Courage): hooray it's Halloween! (It's Halloween) It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body (Oh, yeah, yeah) * (Trick-or-Treating Scene from Phineas and Ferb: That's the Spirit): It's Halloween, give a scream, it's Halloween! (Yeah! Yeah!) * (Arnold Jumps into Ralphie's Arms): It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body (It's Halloween) * (Dance Scene from Monster Mash): Let out a scream, (Whoo!) hooray it's Halloween! (Yeah, yeah) (Oh, yeah) It's Halloween * (Steve at the Haunted House): -lo-ween ev'ry body (Everybody) It's Halloween, give a scream, * (Dance Scene from Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman During "Everything's Gonna Be All Right"): it's Halloween! (Whoo! Whoo!) It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body * (Dance Scene from Fantasia During "Night on Bald Mountain"): Let out a scream, hooray it's Halloween! (Ooh, it's Halloween) It's Halloween * (Halloween Party Scene from The New Scooby Doo Mysteries: Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle): -lo-ween ev'ry body. It's Halloween, * (Dance Scene from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad During "The Headless Horseman"): give a scream, it's Halloween! (Come on, come on) It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body. (Everybody) * (The Kids in the Haunted House): Let out a scream, (Whoo!) hooray it's Halloween! (Ooh, it's Halloween) (It's Halloween), It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body. (Everybody) * (Witch Hazel Stirring a Pot): It's Halloween, (Ooh, ooh) give a scream, it's Halloween! (Ohh) Clips/Years/Companies: * Sleeping Beauty (@1959 Disney) * Tangled: The Series (Rapunzel's Return; @2017 Disney) * Sailor Moon (Fight to the Finish; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Toy Story 4 (@2019 Disney/Pixar) * The Powerpuff Girls (Stuck Up, Up and Away; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) * Trick or Treat (@1952 Disney) * Scooby Doo Meets the Boo Brother (@1987 Warner Bros.) * Hotel Transylvania (@2012 Columbia) * Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas (@1997 Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Anastasia (@1997 20th Century Fox) * Quest for Camelot (@1998 Warner Bros.) * The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists (@1996 Universal) * Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (@1999 Warner Bros.) * Thriller Night (@2011 DreamWorks) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (@1993 Disney) * Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You, Too! (@1996 Disney) * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) * Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (@1988 Warner Bros.) * It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown (@1966 Paramount) * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (@2005 Aardman/DreamWorks) * George Shrinks (Ghost of Shrinks Manor; @2000-2001 PBS) * Pokemon (Ash Catches a Pokemon; @1997 OLM) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Santa Harry; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Braceface (Clean Slate; @2001-2004 Nelvana) * Metropolis (@2001 Madhouse) * Blue Dragon (Fading Beauty; @2007-2009 Pierrot) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * Corpse Bride (@2005 Warner Bros.) * Big City Greens (Blood Moon; @2018 Disney) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (Night of the Weremole; @1999-2002 Cartoon Network) * Phineas and Ferb (That's the Spirit!; @2007-2015 Disney) * Monster Mash (@2000 Universal) * Blue's Clues (What is Blue Afraid Of; @1996-2006 Nick Jr.) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (@2000 Universal) * Fantasia (@1940 Disney) * The New Scooby Doo Mysteries (Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle; @1984 Hanna Barbera) * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (@1949 Disney) * The Magic School Bus (In the Haunted House; @1994-1997 Nelvana) * Looney Tunes (A Witch's Tangled Hare; @1930 Warner Bros.) Notes: * Dedicated to StoneyJoe, Eli Wages, TheDisneymovielover, T Wilson, & Jarrod Osborne. * Feel free to do your own version. * This is my first video to feature Blue's Clues, Big City Greens, and Monster Mash. Category:Halloween Music Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript